DWGT-TV
DWGT-TV 4 (GTV Era) 1974–1977 In 1974, during the Martial Law era and Marcos adminstration/regime, Government Television (GTV) started its broadcast under the Philippine Government though National Media Production Center (NMPC). The network began its telecast on Channel 4, the channel formerly owned by ABS-CBN which was shutdown on the start of Martial Law on September 23, 1972. 1977–1979 1979-1980 Note: CNDE means C'itiezen's '''N'etwork for 'D'evelopmetal 'E'ntertainment DWGT-TV 4 (MBS era) 1980–1986 In 1980, GTV-4 was rebranded as '''Maharlika Broadcasting System (MBS). It also switching into full color television broadcast, the last on Philippine television. The name change was part of the ultilization of the word "Maharlika" by Marcos during Martial Law era. 1983–1985 1985–1986 Similar to KHVH/KITV logo. 1986 DWGT-TV 4 (First People's Television Network Era) 1986–1989 PTV 4 Print Logo (1986-1989).png|Print version In February 24, 1986, during EDSA People Power Revolution, the event ended the Marcos regime and ousts the dictator Ferdinand Marcos, MBS-4 was officially renamed as People's Television (PTV). This change is a sign that the network is in the hands by the supporters of Cory Aquino, Marcos' rivalry and the new president of the Philippines. The Snake-shaped number "4'" wordmark from GTV in 1979 to 1980 was reused. Its color's logo is also in yellow, symbol of the democracy during the Marcos regime and People Power. 1989–1995 In 1989, PTV-4 added its tagline with "'The People's Network" and also with new slogan, "Four For You!". Its logo feature a the 5-striped number "4" wordmark replacing the Snake-shaped number "4" wordmark. 1995–1998 In late-1995, during Ramos adminstration, PTV-4 was introduced its new tagline again with "Ang Network Para Sa Pilipino". The number "4'" was also dropped. Its logo feature a yellow dove flying with the tri-colored, blue, white and red flag and its "PTV" word in yellow. Its colors symbolized the flag of the Philippines. 1998–2000 PTV 4 Print Logo 1998.png|Print version In 1998, during Estrada adminstration, PTV was relaunched as "'PTV Network". The "PTV" word was changed into different font and also added the "Network" word below the PTV word, it was still stood as People's Television Network. The tri-colored (Blue, White and Red) ribbons with flying dove and the "Ang Network Para Sa Pilipino" tagline was dropped, replaced with its new tagline, “'Best in News Professionals/Best in Sports/Best in Culture and Education'.” 2000–2001 In May 2000, PTV rebranded again with its new tagline, "Fast... Forward...". The word "Network" was dropped. The logo featured with the 3D rendered blue oval with Tri-colored Red, Green and Blue rounded edges and also the letter "P'" in White on the 3D rendered blue oval and the letters "'TV" in Blue. DWGT-TV 4 (National Broadcasting Network era) 2001–2011 In July 16, 2001, during Arroyo adminstration, PTV-4 "went off the air" to make way for its officially new name as National Broadcasting Network (NBN), with carrying a new slogan "One People. One Nation. One Vision.". Its logo feature a the modified NBN wordmark (which similar to the old logo of NBN (the acronym stands for "Newcastle Broadcasting New South Wales") of Australia used from 1977 until 1994) with its three colors, Blue, Red, and Yellow. Although the channel was still named NBN, its corporate name, People's Television Network, Inc. is still being used until now. 2007–2011 In 2007, NBN was rebranded again with its new tagline as "NBN: Information Channel". While the 2001 NBN logo is still being used until October 5, 2011. DWGT-TV 4 (2nd PTV Era) 2011–2012 In October 6, 2011, During the Aquino III administration. NBN was officially renamed back to People's Television (PTV), this time as People's Television Network, Inc. (PTNI). Its logo featured a Satellite dish-styled logo and its colors also represented the Philippine flag (the colors of red, blue and yellow). 2012 In January 16, 2012, during the network's special coverage of impeachment trial of Former Chief Justice, Renato Corona, PTV used a temporary logo, it features the "PTV" word in Red with the "People's Television" word and the "Network" word in Black below the PTV word on a grey box with rounded corners and it was used until July 1, 2012, as a preparation of PTV's reformat. The logo was short-lived. 2012–2017 PTV 4 Print Logo (2012-2017).png|Print version In July 2, 2012, During the Aquino III administration. PTV was officially rebranded again with its slogan as "PTV: Telebisyon ng Bayan". On July 11, 2016, during Duterte administration, the "Telebisyon ng Bayan" slogan was dropped from the logo, retaining the 2012 PTV logo until April 2, 2017. The logo featured the letter P depicting a stylised television with an antenna on top colored in light blue. 2017–present During the Duterte administration on April 3, 2017, its 2012 logo was replaced by temporary logo (a stylized wordmark of PTV and the channel's name in Gill Sans) as the network prepared for the launch of its new logo on June 28, 2017, which represents the elements of the Philippine flag (three stars, sun, the triangle and the colors of red, blue and yellow) and also the "People's Television" word in Proxima Nova Extrabold font. The temporary stylized PTV wordmark was still used as the station's on-screen secondary logo. Both the temporary logo and the permanent logo appeared on PTV Outside Broadcast (OB) Vans. PTV also kept the slogan "Para sa Bayan (For the Nation)", which was already used since July 2016 (prior to the re-branding).